stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Precious
| format = OpenOffice }} Star Trek: Future Perils is a Star Trek fan fiction series which follows the and her crew in the early 25th century of the Star Trek Online timeline. During this futuristic time of 2409, alliances between the Federation and Klingon Empire have broken down into an all out war, and with an upcoming invasion from a newly reformed armada of Borg the entire Alpha Quadrant could be at stake. Background Information The series itself while based upon Star Trek Online uses elements that are not from it. In addition characters that are not canon or even Star Trek based have been used for certain story purposes or just simply for personal use. The series is set to span over six years, with the first year being covered in two parts. In addition to the planned six years, there will be special episodes looking at character specific history. A few of the non-canon/non-Star Trek characters and universe elements are, The Doctor, The Master, , the Twi'lek species, , Wolverine, (Laura Kinney), and the mutates and mutants from . During the third season, elements and characters from the are used in the "War Times" 3 part storyline. Characters Pureshasu Crew *Captain Nathan Jenkins *Commander Isha Keirianh *Commander Joseph Dilan *Lieutenant Commander Samantha Watson *Lieutenant Commander T'Lana *Lieutenant Commander Ria Jenkins *Lieutenant Lyla Devine *Lieutenant Lena Ralor *Lieutenant KOENA *Lieutenant Junior Grade Valkris Kylie Starad-Huston *Ensign Franklyn Challice *Counselor Kestra Morganth *EMH MKVI "Kazue" *Two of Five The 23rd Fleet Characters *Fleet Admiral Springer *Admiral Evan Kross Other Characters *Admiral J'gred Jenkins *Captain Eliza Stern *Captain Data *Commander Tynisha Jenkins *Lieutenant Commander Neomi Jenkins *Lieutenant Amirelye *Lieutenant Catherine Baxter *Lieutenant Miyoko Sulu *Ensign Larissa Megumi Jenkins *"Elizabeth" Q *Neelix * *K'nera *The Doctor * *The Master *Ardana Idrall *Wolverine * * *Claire Conway Episodes :During the first two seasons of the series, the two seasons consisted of only fifteen episodes each with an overall thirty episodes that made up a full solid year. However the following seasons thereafter consisted of twenty three episodes and each of these seasons consisted of a full solid year. Season One (2409) *'Series Prologue': "And So It Begins" *'Episode 101': "Troubling Times Part 1" *'Episode 102': "Troubling Times Part 2" *'Episode 103': "Orders Of Patrol" *'Episode 104': "Wormhole" *'Episode 105': "Operation: KOENA" *'Episode 106': "The Ocampan Defense" *'Episode 107': "Exchange Of Blows" *'Episode 108': "Elizabeth Who?" *'Episode 109': "Better Halves" *'Episode 110': "Romulan Kitties" *'Episode 111': "The Individuals" *'Episode 112': "Inner Halves" *'Episode 113': "Imperfect Choices" *'Episode 114': "Red Alert Neelix" *'Episode 115': "Tomorrow's Enterprise Part 1" Season Two (2409) *'Episode 201': "Tomorrow's Enterprise Part 2" *'Episode 202': "Father And Daughter" *'Episode 203': "The Blue Box" *'Episode 204': "Emergency Return" *'Episode 205': "The Duel" *'Episode 206': "Savage Instincts" *'Episode 207': "Emergence" *'Episode 208': "Opposite Reflections" *'Episode 209': "TBA" *'Episode 210': "TBA" *'Episode 211': "Routine 31" *'Episode 212': "TBA" *'Episode 213': "The Traveller's Return" *'Episode 214': "Project Prometheus Part 1" *'Episode 215': "Project Prometheus Part 2" Season Three (2410) *'Episode 301': "TBA" *'Episode 302': "TBA" *'Episode 303': "Deep Space D-1" *'Episode 304': "The Savage Factor" *'Episode 305': "War Times Part 1" *'Episode 306': "War Times Part 2" *'Episode 307': "War Times Part 3" *'Episode 308': "Mirror Rebellion" *'Episode 309': "Humourous Incident" *'Episode 310': "TBA" *'Episode 311': "TBA" *'Episode 312': "Oh Master Master!" *'Episode 313': "TBA" *'Episode 314': "Sweet Revenge" *'Episode 315': "TBA" *'Episode 316': "Mortal Rivals" *'Episode 317': "TBA" *'Episode 318': "TBA" *'Episode 319': "Return Of The War Times" *'Episode 320': "Tomorrow's Problems" *'Episode 321': "TBA" *'Episode 322': "TBA" *'Episode 323': "The Klingon Assault" Season Four (2411) *'Episode 401': "The Fleet" *'Episode 402': "The Crossfire" Season Five (2412) Season Six (2413) Season Seven (2414) *'Episode 723': "The Good Times" Series Specials Nathan Jenkins *'Episode S01': "The Academy" *'Episode S02': "Amirelye" *'Episode S03': "Station Nightmare" *'Episode S04': "Family Jitters" *'Episode S05': "The Test" Isha Keirianh *'Episode S06': "Supernova" Future Perils Movies External Link *[http://stfutureperils.wikispaces.com/ Star Trek: Future Perils Wikispaces Website] Category:Star Trek: Future Perils